


Pine And You'll Recieve

by thewinterangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Attempt at Humor, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Ereri Week, Female Hange Zoë, King!Levi, M/M, Pining, Servant!Eren, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ereri Week - Pining] </p><p>In a kingdom ruled by humanity's strongest soldier Levi came a group of slaves from a recently slayed territory. Among those slaves the king meets an incredibly brave man, and makes him his personal servant. The raging slave becomes the best servant among everyone, and awakes certain things in the king. Things he's never felt before.</p><p>With his lack of experience, the king does... everything to get the boy's attention.</p><p>But what the king doesn't understand is that those are definitely not the correct ways to do it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine And You'll Recieve

**Author's Note:**

> June 1st - Pining
> 
> This is my entry for Ereri Week! The first prompt was 'Pining' and even though I had no idea what it meant until this week, I hope I got the theme spot on.
> 
> Please, do tell me what you think in the comments, it would mean the world to me! 
> 
> Thanks to my bae tantei-armin (tumblr name) for helping me out with this one, she's an angel!
> 
> Enjoy!

''Sire, your brave army brought in a group of young and healthy slaves for you. Would you like to take a look at them?'', a woman with brown hair tied in a bun spoke, bowing town towards her king, her glasses slightly sliding down her nose as she faced the carpet covered floor.

The king, Levi, was a man in his thirties, with raven black hair and, despite his shortness, impeccible muscles and physique. Sitting at his throne, a hand-woven sapphire velvet robe wrapped around his shoulders, the strongest king in the world raised his head and frowned.

''I didn't ask for slaves to be brought in.'', he said in a brisk voice, looking down at his top strategist.

''I know, sire. Sorry for disturbing you, but your elites came to a conclusion that they might be useful and, well, trust me when I say that they are very much capable of being your top servants, if trained properly.'', the woman spoke again, straigthened up. Her voice was somewhat deep and serious, but something about that voice sent out a positive vibe. She was an unusal servant of the king; she was the only one to wear the clothes of the opposite gender, since she refused to wear dresses. Her importance to the king was huge; besides, he didn't care much about these things, so he allowed it without any argues.

Levi huffed and got up all of a sudden. ''Fine.'', he spoke, slightly annoyed. He untied the ridiculously long cloak around his neck and threw it on his throne, stepped down and walked over to the woman. ''Hanji, take me to them.''

The woman smirked and bowed once more. ''As you wish, sire.''

 

It was a long way to the dungeons. The king and his strategist Hanji walked through hallways with walls covered in gold and red, curtains of crimson silk and carpets of gold, just like the walls. Their walk was silent and quick. Finally, they reached the isolated part of the castle where the doors to the dungeons were located. Hanji grabbed both door handles and put quite an effort in pulling them open. The door were made out of heavy metal, making it impossible for a weak, starved prisoner to open them. Only special trained soldiers had the ability to open them. Hanji was an exception; she _was_ a strategist, but she was also in the closest group of the king's servants, and his close friend as well. Many thought her strength was something abnormal, because it was a shock for a woman to be that strong. As she opened the door, Levi passed next to her, leaving her to struggle with closing the door back again.

Levi's pace showed that he was irritated by the unnecessary obligation to check on the slaves in such a dirty place as the dungeon. As soon as he stepped in, the four guards slammed their right hand across their hearts, saluting their highly respected king.

''Sire!'', one muscular guard announced, in case the other guards didn't notice him, but they did.

''Where are the slaves?'', Levi's voice sounded annoyed. He held his hands crossed, scanning the place with his eyes, disgusted by the smell and the filth surrounding him.

''Over here, my lord.'', the guard bowed and gestured the king to follow him. He led him a few meters further, until they reached a wall with ten frightened teenagers, handcuffed and with a binding over their mouths. Levi approached them; everyone raised their heads, some even started moaning. Some were already crying, so there was no difference in their moans really.

''This is them?'', Levi asked.

''Yes, my lord.''

''Where did the elites find them?''

''In a village near to the country they conquered, my lord. They were the only ones in the village.''

Levi scanned each of them with his look. He frowned when his eyes layed upon a tiny blonde girl in tears, so busy with crying and trying to breathe that she didn't even notice him arrive.

''Families?'', he asked.

The guard took a moment before replying, and unawarely ran his hand through his blonde hair. ''Dead, my lord.''

A few of the slaves' heads rose to the sound of those words.

''Why?'', Levi turned to the guard and shot him a deadly look.

''From the elites' report, they put up too much resistance, and there was no other way, sire.'', the guard seemed scared to say it all.

''Incompetent idiots..'', Levi spoke, practically hissing the words.

''Should they have not done it, sire?'', the guard asked.

''I didn't order it. They did it by their own will. They killed innocent people living in peace for nothing.'', Levi turned to the guard. ''I _hate_ killing for nothing.''

The guard gulped. ''I understand, sire. My apologies.''

Levi turned back to the slaves. He observed them again; the young sobbing girl who could barely catch a breath under the binding, a scared black haired boy covered in freckles with his head bent down, a shaky lad with an undercut who looked like he was ready to eat his own skin, a boy with very little hair who just stared into the floor and tried to breathe as deep as he could, a brownish haired girl who swung back and forth on her knees mumbling something despite the binding, a brown haired boy with his head bent down so much that his face was invisible, a blonde boy whose face was absolutely terrified and sunk in tears, a calm black haired girl staring into the distance with a blank expression.

''Untie their mouths.'', Levi suddenly spoke. The guard twitched.

''S-sire?'', the guard was very much confused. He certainly earned himself a glare from the king.

''What's your name, soldier?'', Levi faced him completely now and crossed his hands over his chest.

''Reiner, my lord.'', the guard spoke, slamming his hand to his heart again.

''How long have you been a guard, Reiner?''

''Only for three months, sire.''

''Well then, Reiner, you should know that,'' Levi grabbed his collar and pulled him down, ''a guard _always_ obeys the king at his first command. Understand?''

The guard gulped and nodded repeatedly. ''Y-yes, sire. Right away!'', he said, and Levi let go of him with an annoyed face, throwing his focus back on the slaves. Right as the guard was untying their bindings, Hanji appeared and sighed out of exhaustion.

''It's a lot harder to close those door than open them, honestly...'', she commented pretty much to herself, but then noticed the guard untying their mouths. ''Whoa there, what are you doing?''

''I ordered it.'', Levi said, keeping his eyes on the slaves, one in particular; the brown haired boy at the end of the line seemed to refuse to raise his head.

''Oh.. Mind if I know why?'', Hanji asked, her voice extremely curious. Levi frowned and took a few slow steps toward the last boy.

''Hey you.''

The boy didn't move.

''Are you deaf? _You._ '', Levi repeated. No reaction. The guard finally reached the boy and untied his mouth. He pulled the binding out of his mouth in a way to pull his head up, but the boy seemed to put up incredible resistance.

''Hey, you filth, look at me.'', Levi ordered.

Suddenly, there was spit on his face.

The boy's head was finally up, and his eyes were almost living flames; the amount of rage and hatred on his face was something neither Levi or Hanji ever saw. All of the slaves turned their heads to the boy and gasped. Not even the blonde girl was crying anymore. The guard grabbed his hair instantly and punched him right in the face, making the boy yell in pain. But that didn't discourage him; he turned his head to Levi again and tried to run towards him, but the chains attatched to the wall stopped him. He looked like a raging beast.

Hanji held her hand over her chin, observing the boy with an interested look, while Levi spent his time wiping the boy's spit off of his face.

''Disgusting..'', he mumbled to himself. After finally wiping it off, he turned to the boy and knelt in front of him. The boy's breathing was incredibly fast, and there were tears on his face, but he didn't seem sad at all. The only thing visible on this boy was pure hatred towards the king. Levi tilted his head and stared straight into the boy's greenish eyes. Hanji laughed like she made a fantastic discovery just now.

''Interesting. To be so brave and yet so stupid to actually spit at the king himself!'', she announced, and approached the boy. She placed her thumb on one of his eyelids and raised it, carefully observing his eye.

''Hanji, what are you doing?'', Levi asked, frowning at her actions. The boy protested and moved away from her touch, but the guard pulled his hair again, making him growl in pain.

''What is it, lad? Unable to talk?'', Hanji asked and pulled the boy's cheek, smiling happily into his face. The boy moved away again and turned his gaze to Levi.

''You... You're a monster.'', the boy's voice was broken. The slaves gasped again; the blonde boy tried to approach the king, but the chains stopped him.

''We- we're sorry, y-your majesty, he's out of his mind, p-please.. Please don't hurt him!'', the boy screamed, fear obviously eating him up. Levi turned his head to the blonde, who immediately sat back down, his head down low.

''Huh.'', Levi let out. He got up and slowly walked in front of all of the slaves, carefully observing if anyone will lash out at him like the brown haired boy did before, and is still trying to.

But no one tried anything. Everyone was too scared to even look up.

''Reiner..'', Levi spoke all of a sudden.

''Yes, my lord?''

''Bring this one up to the throne room.'', Levi pointed at the furious boy, who was still trying to wiggle out of his chains. ''And clean him up, will you?''

Reiner and Hanji exchanged looks, but after a while Hanji rushed him to do as the king ordered, and Hanji stayed with the rest, deciding who is going to serve where.

 

Not long after that Reiner arrived to the throne room with the prisoner; he was clean, head to toe. It was a known fact that whenever the king asked to see a prisoner, even though it didn't happen often, he just _had_ to be clean. The boy was chained up, both hands and feet, and was clothed in a plain white shirt, dark brown pants and black cloth shoes. His hair was messy, but at least it was clean. There were three other guards beside Reiner, since the boy constantly tried to escape them.

''Sire, here is the prisoner you asked for.'', Reiner announced himself. Levi was sitting at his throne, writing something in a book with ink. He raised his head and frowned at the sight.

''What's all that for?'', Levi asked in a confused tone. Reiner twitched again.

''I-I'm sorry, all what?''

''The chains. There's no need for that.'', the king said and continued to write in his book. The guard looked at each other, not understanding what this meant. They spent a whole minute silently conferring what to do, if the king meant that they should unchain him or not.

''Release him, you idiots.'', Levi said, not moving his eyes from his book. Both the boy and the guard twitched.

''I'm sorry, sire, but.. He _did_ try to assault you before. Are you sure it's a good idea to-'', Reiner spoke, but was cut by Levi's deadly glance. The blonde gulped and nodded. ''Right away, sire.''

The guards unchained the boy and left him alone in the throne room with the king. The boy just stood there, first looking around himself, but then focusing his eyes on the king, who didn't move away from his book.

''So, kid'', finally Levi spoke, ''what's your name?''

''Like you care.'', the boy replied, his voice rough. He was clearly bursting with rage, but for some reason stayed put.

Levi looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow. ''If I asked you, it means I am interested. Or maybe you don't know the base rules of communication?''

The boy twitched and frowned in annoyance. ''You killed my family. We did nothing wrong to you!'', he yelled, taking a step forward. He was still very far away from the throne.

''Not my fault.'', Levi simply replied.

The boy shook his head. ''What?''

''Not my fault. My soldiers acted on their own. They'll face consequences they deserve. I hate killing people for no reason.'', Levi explained with a blank face, leaned with one elbow on his leg.

The boy stood there, not knowing what to say.

''So I ask you again. What's your name?'', the king stood up and walked down to face the boy. The boy was a lot taller than him, which looked a bit ridiculous.

It took the teen a while to reply. He gulped and lowered his head. ''Eren..'', he said silently.

''Eren.'', Levi repeated. The sound of his name made the boy raise his look to the king. Levi stared into his green eyes, just like he did in the dungeon. Eren frowned.

''Why are you doing that?'', the boy asked.

Levi was the one to twitch now. He shook his head and turned around, walking back to his throne. ''Go see Hanji, she'll point you to further training.''

Eren took a step forward. ''What if I just run away now and never come back?''

The king turned, looked at him and simply smiled. ''Then you would be free, but all of your friends would be stuck here, and you wouldn't have anywhere to go to. Your home is wrecked, your family is dead and you're alone. You will probably starve to death in a matter of days, and you'll die forgotten like a nobody.'', he said. ''Boy, you're free to go, but I'm giving you a chance to stay here and live a decent life as the king's personal servant. Your choice.''

Eren stared at the king with a desparate face; it was probably because he remembered his family was dead, and because he realised that everything the king just said was true.

''My.. choice?'', the boy let out, more to himself than the king.

''Make one. Just don't regret it later.'', the king replied with calm, sitting back to his throne and returning to his book.

The boy was silent for a moment, but then stepped even further forward. ''Why am I the only one with a choice?'', he asked with a firm voice.

Levi took a while to answer. ''Everyone was scared out of their wits when I arrived. But you had enough guts to spit at me.'', he said. ''Although, I don't know if it was guts or stupidity.. Whichever it was, you could be useful.'', he explained.

''And what happens to others?''

''They become servents as well.''

''Then why am I the only one here?'', Eren kept asking.

Levi slammed his book shut. ''You're annoying, brat.''

Eren didn't get scared of that; in face he got annoyed even more. ''No, I want to know why I'm different from them!''

''I just told you, idiot!'', Levi raised his voice.

''Armin also spoke outloud, yet he's not here. Why??'', Eren pressed.

''That's enough!'', Levi yelled and stood up, throwing the book down. He stomped towards Eren, his body tense. When he finally reached him, Eren didn't balk one bit. ''You better make that choice now or you'll end up like your family.'', Levi was done with being polite. He  _was_ the king, and this kid seemed to forget it.

Eren kept his stare up, right on Levi's eyes. The look he sent was of pure contempt and rage, but he kept quiet. Levi sighed in annoyance and turned around, running a hand through his hair.

''Hanji, get in here!'', he yelled, his voice echoing through the whole hall. In that exact moment, the door of the throne room opened and Hanji stepped in with a big smile on her face.

''Yes, sire?'', she said, her eyes focused on Eren. The boy turned and twitched at her sight, thinking she will put him back in chains.

''Deal with this brat.'', Levi said, not facing them at all.

''Uhm, by _deal with_ you mean...'', Hanji asked, making all kinds of hand gestures.

''See if he wants to die or not.'', he said, looking over his shoulder, obviously bothered by something more than just the annoying questions by the boy. Hanji frowned.

''Okaay.. Come on, kid, let's see what we'll do with you.'', Hanji said, gently placing her hand on Eren's back, which made him twitch. After they finally walked out of the throne room, Levi turned to the door and covered his face with his palm.

Something weird was happening with him.

 

He didn't like it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Months passed since Eren started his training. It was finally time to test him out. Levi just returned from a battle, and was in the process of a massive clean up, both of his body and his precious armor. He had no idea of Eren's 'graduation', and it was quite a surprise when he arrived to the throne room, with an unfamiliar servant standing there, bowing to him next to Hanji.

Levi walked over to him, not seeing his face. ''Who are you?'', he asked, confused. Hanji was just smirking next to him.

The servent straigthened up; he had a smile brighter than the sun, the eyes of an angel, his hair was combed backwards, opening up his clear face. His clothes were richer than the ones regular servant wore; crimson pants, a white shirt and a black vest over it with golden decorations. Levi stood like he was frozen, staring at the boy, taking in the picture.

''Welcome back, sir.'', Eren said, still smiling softly, his hand on his heart. Levi gulped.

''Eren?'', Levi asked with a weak voice. Never did the king show any weaknesses in front of anyone. But this was just too much for the king's eyes. Hanji raised an eyebrow, observing her king with curiosity; his mouth was open, and he looked absolutely startled.

''Le- uhm, my lord? You alright?'', Hanji asked. Eren raised his look at the king and quickly turned to Hanji.

''Did.. Did I do something wrong?'', Eren quickly asked Hanji with a heartbroken look. The king's weak side just kept showing more and more; he felt the heat rise up to his cheeks, and he slammed a hand over his mouth, absolutely melting in front of the boy.

''No, no, don't worry..'', Hanji rubbed Eren's shoulders; she grew fond of his over time. She was his mentor after all.

She turned to Levi and got really concerned now. ''Levi, are you okay?'', she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Levi immediately evaded the touch and cleared his throat, putting his hand down, revealing his red face.

''I'm fine, leave now.'', he shot out. Hanji nodded and headed for the door. Levi turned and noticed the adorable Eren was still here, not moving.

''You too, move it.'', he ordered through the heat of his cheeks. Eren gulped and lowered his head.

''Sir, I'm strictly told to stay by your side at all times.'', the boy replied in a silent voice, much different from when he was raging with fury. Levi frowned through his blushes and clenched his fists.

''I said leave, now!'', he yelled. Eren twitched at his voice and bowed. There was no smile on his face anymore. He straightened up and looked at Levi, who was sctratching the back of his head, pacing back and forth.

''I'm sorry for anything I did wrong.'', Eren's voice was apologetic. He turned and left the room.

Levi sat to his throne, restlessly shaking his leg, holding his hand close to his mouth. His mind was completely taken by the young servant. The way he changed from the filthy aggressive boy to a loving adorable creature amazed him so much to a point where he stopped thinking straight. Literally.

Hours passed, and Levi didn't move from his throne. All he could think about was the boy.

 _Eren_ , he thought, _what a name. Suits him. Fierce, confident, strong, hot,..._ Levi jumped from his throne. ''The hell am I thinking, he's a bloody servant!'', he said to himself.

''Uhh, sire?''

Levi turned to his left, where a high pitched voice came from; it was the blonde boy. Strangely, Levi recognized him. Apparently Hanji put all her effort into Eren and just washed the others. This one was wearing nothing but a regular white shirt, red vest and black pants.

The king frowned at the boy. ''What?''

The boy gulped. ''I'm sorry for intruding, but I just had to check if.. If you were alright.''

Levi ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. ''Yes, I'm fine.'', he replied.

''Are you sure? Your face is very red, you're breathing very rapidly and you're sweating. Pardon my nosiness, but those are the basic symptoms of dangerous sicknesses.'', the boy explained. Levi checked his hands and ran a hand over his forehead; he really was sweating like mad, and his face was very hot, pretty close to firey hot.

He turned to the boy. ''Armin, right?''

The boy twitched. ''Y-yes, my lord. H-how did you-'', he tried to ask, but Levi cut it.

''Your friend Eren told me. I remembered you 'cause you were brave enough to jump in and protect him.'', Levi said. ''My strategist thinks those are stupid reasons, but they can prove to be very useful later.'', he looked at him. ''You acted pretty quickly back there, despite your fear. You usually react this well in tight situations?''

Armin gulped. ''Well, I'd like to think so, yes. I've always been good at coming up with solutions in problematic situations..'', his face suddenly went dark. ''However, I wasn't quick enough to react to our parents being murdered.''

Levi frowned. ''The soldiers who killed your family suffered certain consequences.'', he said, earning himself a surprised look from the boy. ''I don't tolerate meaningless deaths.''

Armin smiled and bowed. ''Are you sure you're alright, sir?'', he asked.

''Yes. Go get me Hanji.'', Levi ordered, and Armin left the room straight away. As soon as he was out, Levi took a deep breath and rubbed his face. His thoughts didn't get off of Eren. _Come on, pull it together._

 

It didn't take long for Hanji to arrive. But, on Levi's bad luck, she came with a certain servant next to her. Eren.

''Sir, you called?'', she asked, approaching him, then bowing down, Eren doing the same thing with a soft smile on his face. Levi's face turned from calm to horrified in a second; he definitely didn't expect the perfect boy there.

''Why.. Why is he with you?'', Levi seemed quite upset about a single servant, and it made Hanji very curious. She raised an eyebrow and looked at confused Eren, then back at the king.

''Okay, what's the problem? The boy didn't do anything wrong, my lord, you could at least give him a chance.'', she spoke quite boldly with the king, but she was kind of allowed to; she was one of his closest friends after all.

Levi gulped and felt heat in his cheeks again. Hanji was right, the boy didn't do anything wrong. Besides, Levi was the king. He had to find a different approach to this.

He took a deep breath and nodded confidently. ''You're right. He didn't do anything wrong. Eren, get over here.'', he ordered.

Eren twitched and smiled, walking over to Levi and standing next to him, bowing.

''No no, sit down.'', Levi ordered. Eren looked up, confused.

''I'm sorry?''

''Sit down and hug my leg.''

Hanji burst out laughing, almost falling down, while Eren stood there, not knowing what to do.

''Sir, I don't thi-''

''Do it, brat.''

The boy kneeled down slowly, and looked over to Hanji, who was really close to falling down on the floor from laughing. Her laughter echoed through the throne room. Eren sighed, since she was of no help, and just looked at the king's leg. He raised his hands with insecurity, not even knowing why he was doing this. He slowly and carefully placed his hands around the leg, and froze like that.

''Hug it.'', Levi ordered. Eren's confusion couldn't have gotten bigger. But he didn't refuse his king's orders; he leaned onto the leg and held it. Levi crossed his hands over his chest and looked at Hanji.

''There. Now he's mine. Mine and mine only. He's not going anywhere.'', he announced, although it was useless, because Hanji took one glance at the boys and slammed out into laughter even more.

Levi frowned. ''What are you laughing so much about?''

Hanji was still uncapable of replying. Finally, after a few seconds of trying to calm down, she spoke with a hoarse voice. ''I'm... I'm sorry sir, it's just.. It's nothing, I'm sorry!'', she said through the laughter that was left over, followed by tears from clenching her eyes too much.

''If it's nothing, you're free to go.'', Levi said in a serious tone. Hanji put herself together somehow and spread her arms.

''But you called me here!'', she said.

''I know. I changed my mind, I don't need you anymore.'', Levi said it like a pouting child, making Hanji laugh again.

''Alright, as you wish!'', she bowed, but the lack of balance carried her way too much to the left than it should, and she fell down, laughing hard again, but this time at herself.

''Hanji just leave already!'', the king spoke.

''Sir, she's kinda not capable of leaving by herself in this condition...'', Eren stated, still clinging to Levi's leg.

Levi looked down at him and gestured towards Hanji. ''Well then help her leave, smartass.''

Eren gulped and separated himself from Levi's leg, running towards Hanji to get her up from the floor. She kept saying she was fine, but Eren seemed insistant on escorting her outside.

 

The next few days weren't easy on Eren. Levi kept giving him very weird tasks, like standing next to his bed until he fell asleep. Problem was, Levi barely ever slept, which meant that Eren had to stand in his room all night, every night. Or like when he told Eren to bring him chocolates, and then he'd rub the chocolates all over Eren's face. No one understood why Levi was doing this, the tasks were absolutely pointless and useless. Hanji may have been teaching Eren all the local traditions and myths, but none of these were in Eren's notebook.

 

Then one day, when Eren returned from a mushroom hunt Levi sent him on, he found the throne room full of servants. Everyone were there, all of the other servants that came there with him and the older servants too. Levi was standing proudly on the throne.

''Ah, Eren, just in time, come over here.'', Levi said and gestured to the boy to approach everyone. Armin turned around and waved at him; they hadn't seen each other in a long time, eahc of them had their own tasks. Except that Armin's tasks made sense.

''Okay so you all know of the tradition of month June, right?'', Levi spoke outloud, his hands on his hips.

The servants looked each other with confused faces.

''Of course you do! Now, for those of you who _don't_ know...'', Levi sent a weird look to Eren, ''here's what happens then! Everyone calls me 'love'!''

If there was any hope left in Eren that the weird things would stop, it just died.

The servants exchanged looks, no one understanding what their king is talking about.

''Starting today you're gonna call me 'love'.'', Levi crossed his hands across his chest, his face blank as ever.

There was a moment of silence before someone spoke.

''Why?'', a servant boy spoke.

''Jean, shut up, don't question him!'', a servant girl whispered.

''No, no, he has the right to know, after all,'', Levi started again, staring directly at Eren, ''you're all new and are gonna spend your life here.''

Eren didn't know how to react. His face was desperate; mouth hanging open, eyebrows clearly showing he's ready to cry out of disbelief, and his shoulders sunken low, like he's been stuffed in a small box and is now uncapable to stand straight.

''So! Now I'd like to ask you, Eren, to go get Hanji for me!'', Levi pointed at the boy who was already holding a hand over his face, because he knew what was coming.

He bowed and sighed. ''Yes, my...'', he stopped, not believing he was doing this. Another sigh. ''..my love.''

Immediately there was laughing and whispering about what Eren just said. The loudest of them all was the boy who spoke before, Jean. But his laughter was easily cut off by a punch in the ribs from his freckled friend. Eren straightened up, his head ready to explode from rage, but his face blank, trying to hold it for the king. Well, not for the king personally as much as for the king's _own_ sake _._ He turned on his heel and, pretty much steaming like a chimney, stormed out of the throne room. Right as the door closed behind Eren, Levi raised his hands as a sign for everyone to stop talking. He was serious, and as soon as the people caught a glance at him they knew they had to shut up.

''Alright, listen. None of what I just said is true. There is no such legend nor tradition. Keep your mouths shut, but whenever he is in the same room as you and I, you do the thing he just did, you call me that way.'', Levi explained. The things he felt made him do unexplainable things. But, he was the king and he could have anything he wanted. And he wanted Eren. All he had to do was make Eren want him too. This was one way of doing it.

Of course, Jean started laughing again and shook his head. Levi raised an eyebrow and pointed at Jean.

''You disobey me and I'll stuff your mouth with your own shit, you understand?'', Levi's voice was rough and serious, no hint of joking. Jean immediately stopped laughing, lowering his head and nodding, as well as other servants.

 

 

Eren returned with Levi's strategist to the throne room, which was empty now, only Levi and Armin were there. Armin was standing on the side, taking care that the king has everything he needs until his personal servant didn't come back.

''My.. My _love_ , here she is..'', Eren said, rolling his eyes to himself, still not getting over the fact that this is seriously a local tradition in June. Hanji's eyebrows immediately flew up in the air.

''My.. My love? The heck is-'', Hanji started but was cut off by Levi.

''Eren, go take a break. Here, Armin can go with you!'', Levi announced. All three, Armin, Eren and Hanji opened their mouths a bit. Levi _never_ gave out breaks. To anyone, not even Hanji.

''Levi, you feeling okay?'', Hanji asked, her eyebrows in a shape that obviously showed she was concerned.

''That's what I asked a while ago, he didn't look very good..'', Armin jumped in, not caring that he was talking too openly about the king.

''I'm fine-'', Levi said, when Eren cut in.

''See, he's fine, let's go Armin!'', he seemed very eager to leave, maybe a little too eager. Both him and Armin left the room, leaving the strategist and the king alone.

''What the hell are you doing?'', Hanji crossed her arms across her chest, shooting him with a killer look. She's very scary when angry, better not get on her bad side.

Levi was silent for a moment, but then just slammed his face with his palms. ''I don't know, I have no idea...'', he said, throwing himself back into the throne chair.

Hanji raised an eyebrow again and smirked. ''Nah, you have - or at least _had_ a plan. I wanna hear it, come on.''

Levi sighed. ''None of your buisness, four-eyes...'', he said, making Hanji gasp dramatically.

''How dare you, I'm only trying to help!'', she wasn't serious, it was more of a joke. Levi shot her with a ' _I don't want to deal with you now'_ look, leaning his elbows on his knees.

Hanji frowned and huffed, but simply knelt down and lowered her head. ''You're my king and I have killed, would kill and will kill for you.'', she said, and then quickly got up; her face was dead serious. ''But you're also my friend. Therefore..'', she approached Levi slowly and looked down at him. Levi raised his look and straigthened up a bit; he kept a careful eye on her.

She smiled and raised her hand.

BAM.

''Ow!! What the hell, you idiot??'', Levi yelled, holding the back of his head; Hanji punched his head from behind.

''That's for messing with that poor boy!'', Hanji yelled back, her voice quite strict but Levi could hear she was not extremely angry with him.

''I'm not messing with anyone, are you stupid?'', the king growled, rubbing the place where Hanji's hand struck him.

''You're making him do extremely stupid things, the boy is losing confidence in himself! You even made him call you _love_!! How is that not messing with a person?'', Hanji was bothered because she was Eren's mentor, and he might start to think that Hanji taught him everything wrong. Levi frowned.

''I'm trying something..'', his reply was like the one of a sulking child after being scolded.

''Well try something else!'', Hanji yelled, putting her hands on her hips. ''You're not gonna torture him like this anymore!''

Levi bent his head, but after a moment looked back up at her. ''Hold on, why am I taking orders from you?? _I'M_ the king, not you!'', he protested and stood up.

As he did, Hanji was still looking down at him with anger, her eyebrow high up.

''I'm your strategist. I have the knowledge to turn this kingdom upside down and take you down with it.'', she said, her face serious as ever. Levi gulped.

''But I'm not gonna do that!'', all of a sudden, Hanji jumped and slammed her hands together behind her back.

Levi huffed, purposely bumping into her with his shoulder as he walked down from his throne. Hanji made a pouting sound, and stayed where Levi left her.

''You know, direct approach is always the best choice for this, just like in one-on-one battles.'', she yelled right as Levi tried to leave the throne room. He stopped for a second, processing her words, but then just left, not replying anything.

 

 

Eren had a hell of a day; at lunch he had to go get the king's cloack from his chambers, but when he did, he found a naked brunette in the king's bed. Interesting thing was, the brunette was a guy. It was quite a shock to Eren though, he thought the king was a top ladies man. After that uncomfortable encounter, he got back and right as he entered the dining room, he saw Hanji leaned over the king; to be precise, he only saw her backside, but it sure as hell looked like she was doing something to his face. He had to wait for a while until she moved, something didn't let him go in there, he was too uncomfortable.

And now, he was sitting in the middle of the hallway, knees to his chest, his thoughts becoming weirder and weirder by the second. The weirdest thing about all that was his ridiculous curiosity to what Hanji was doing to the king. Was it a kiss? Was she just wiping something off. Eren cringed; the thought of her touching his face sent the chills down his spine.

Realising that, Eren twitched. ''Whoa, no no no, why are you thinking about that? Why are you even bothered by it? Pull it together!'', he slammed both of his hands on the top of his head, shaking it mercilessly. He finally relaxed, and hugged his knees again; who was that guy in the king's chambers, anyway? He looked ridiculously similar to Eren though. Brown hair slicked backwards, skinny, tall, pretty young, big green eyes... _Well if he wanted someone like that, why didn't he take me?_

''WHAT THE FUCK OKAY'', Eren screamed, making hand gestures as if he was disgusted by himself for thinking stuff like that. It was weird, though, he really didn't know why these things captivated him so much.

''Who the hell are you talking to, freak?'', he heard a voice in front of him. He raised his look, still freaked out; it was Jean. His expression immediately went from shocked to annoyed.

''Close your big mouth, horseface.'', Eren's eyes narrowed and he got up, carefully observing every move Jean made.

Of course, as expected, Jean clenched his fists and took an agressive step forward. ''Okay what's your problem? You seem to have some kind of a beef with me!''

Eren raised an eyebrow. ''What?? Who called who a ' _freak_ ' first?''

Jean frowned and stormed past Eren. After he got out of Eren's sight, the boy decided to go to his own room and just take a break. The king sent him on another mushroom hunt anyway, and he already gathered a couple of them, so a little break shouldn't hurt.

He reached his room and opened the door; as he did, he saw someone standing in there. Eren couldn't see the face of this person, he could only see their back. He frowned and crossed his arms on his chest.

''Can I help you with anything?'', he asked, making it clear that he was annoyed by somebody poking around his room when he wasn't here. The person turned around.

''Oh- oh my gosh, I sincerely apolgoise, I didn't realise it was you.'', Eren immediately knelt down, his hand on his heart; it was the king.

''No, Eren, it's fine, get up.'', Levi said, and approached Eren, pulling him up by his shoulders. Eren was very surprised; the king wasn't in his regular clothes. He was wearing a white ragged shirt, a red vest for which Eren could've sworn was his, and slightly baggy black pants. He was dressed... Well, like Eren.

''Sir.. I'm sorry for being nosy, but what are you doing here?'', Eren asked, looking down at the king's clothes. ''Pardon me, but this is an unusual look for you.''

Levi grinned. ''Yeah, it is, isn't it?'', he said, looking down at his clothes. ''Well, this all has a purpose!'', he announced, smacking his hands together behind his back. Eren gulped.

''I'm gonna serve you today!'', Levi knelt down, imitating Eren's pose from a while ago.

The boy's face stayed blank. He just blinked thrice, not sure what to say. ''W-what?''

Levi stood back up. ''Today, I'll be everything you are to me.'', he said, lowering his head and sending Eren a meaningful look. The boy couldn't even figure out what all this meant, let alone the look.

''I'm-I'm sorry, I'm not sure I-''

''Eren.''

The boy twitched out of habit and slammed his hand on his heart. Levi smiled and placed his hands on Eren's, slowly putting it down. Again, he knelt down.

''Today you're the king.'', he said, in the softest voice Eren has ever heard. The boy gulped again, watching his king stand back up.

''Come on. What your first order..'', Levi asked and, right as Eren opened his mouth to reply, he finished with ''my love.''

Eren gasped out loud, followed by his hands slamming on his mouth. Levi frowned in confusion, surprised by Eren's reaction.

''You okay there?'', Levi asked. Eren ran a hand through his hair, gulping again, and again.

''Sir-''

''Levi.'', the king said, serious as ever.

''Uh.. Okay, um, Levi..'', Eren felt very uncomfortable calling the king by his first name, ''why exactly are you doing all this?'', Eren asked. ''Did.. Did I do something wrong?''

Levi's eyes flew wide open. ''How the hell did you interpret this as a punishment??''

Eren twitched and lowered his head, cringing. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I- I just don't understand why me of all people.''

''Eren.'', Levi said, his voice soothing and gentle. Eren raised his look, as if he was scared of something jumping out. ''Relax. Just think of this as.. As a reward! A reward for putting up with me.'', Levi continued, a slight smile on his face. Eren frowned.

''Putting.. Putting up with you?'', he repeated.

''Yeah. I give a lot of, well, retarded tasks so.. You know.'', Levi replied as if he was embarrassed. Eren frowned and got protective.

''You're the _king_. No one has the right to hate anything you do! Your word is final! Your decisions are the wisest! Just like no one can resent you for a decision you made in a battle, or for having flings with your strategist, or for having a boy-toy in your bedro-''

Eren's eyes flew wide open, making the biggest gasp in his lifetime. Levi's eyebrow slowly flew up, his hands crossing over his chest.

''I did _not_ just say that out loud..'', Eren whispered to himself, covering his mouth with one hand, while the other one stuck to his forehead.

''You know, I'm don't have any _flings_ with my strategist. Where the hell did you get that idea??'', Levi asked with a frown on his face. It looked as if he was angry, but in fact he was just confused.

Eren was too busy staring into the floor, imagining the scene of his head rolling on the floor off of the guillotine. ''I'm so dead, oh my God, I'm gonna die, this is it, I'm so done..'', he kept repeating, his hand falling from his mouth to his neck.

''Eren..'', Levi called, but Eren didn't react. ''Eren!!''

The boy twitched and looked at the king; his eyes were teary. ''I am so sorry sir, please spare my life, it just flew out of me, I didn't mean to-''

''Will you shut up for a second?'', Levi took a step forward, slamming his hands on Eren's shoulders. Eren jumped a little, but took a deep breath, trying to hold his tears back.

''I'm not going to hurt you, you idiot.'', the king said, smiling softly; Eren thought he saw the sun right there. Seeing the king smile like that calmed him right down.

''I'm- I'm really sorry, sir.'', Eren repeated.

''It's fine. Just tell me what gave you that impression.'', Levi took a step back and lowered his hands.

Eren gulped. ''I was going to bring you your cloack, but I ran into miss Hanji and you in the dining room, she was on top of you, doing something to your face. I assumed it was kissing, because she was really close.'', Eren said, looking down, as if he lost the will for life he had a moment before. ''I thought about it later, but then again, I doubt miss Hanji is the type of person who would agree to dating you while you sleep with a boy behind her back..'', he avoided the king's eyes.

Levi crossed his hands and smirked. ''You sound disappointed.'', he said. It sounded as if he was glad for seeing Eren in this state.

Eren jumped and shook his head. ''I'm sorry, it's none of my buisness, I shouldn't have said any of this, I'm so-''

There was no distance between them anymore.

Levi's hand was on the back of Eren's head, his touch gentle as it can be. Eren's hands were paralyzed in mid air, his whole body tense. His lips were on Levi's. Not even ice was more frozen than Eren's body in that moment. His eyes were wide open, unlike Levi's who looked like he's suffering from something devastating.

They stood like that for a short while, until Levi separated himself from Eren's lips. He stepped back; his face was red, but he looked very proud of himself, as if he just made his biggest accomplishment. Eren was still frozen; even his lips stayed in the same posture from when Levi kissed him. It took him a while to move again, and when he did, the first thing he did was raise a hand onto his mouth.

''You- I...'', Eren started, stuttering like he was choking. He frowned, looked to the side, then back at the king, then at his hand on his mouth, then back at the king. ''We-''

''Wanna go again?'', Levi shot out. Eren jumped backwards and gasped.

''What?? A-again?'', he was in utter shock. Well, for what it's worth, _everyone_ would be shocked if they just got kissed by the king.

''Was that your first kiss, though? You didn't even move.'', Levi cocked his head, eyes focused on Eren's, who was about to burst in tears.

''No, don't look at me, please!'', Eren yelled, turning his back to the king. Levi's eyebrows flew up, Eren's behaviour surprising him.

''You okay there?'', Levi asked again, taking a step forward. Eren wiped his eyes to prevent any possible tears falling down.

''Of course not!'', he replied, as if behaving like this after a kiss was perfectly normal. ''And for your information, it was _not_ my first kiss!''

Levi rubbed the back of his head. ''Well it kinda felt like it-''

''It was not!!'', Eren yelled, spinning on his heel, now facing the king again. He was red and puffy; basically he looked like an angry baby. Levi laughed and took another step forward.

''What are you getting all worked up for? It would be even better if it was your first, 'cause then you'd be able to tell everyone your first was the freaking _king_.'', Levi said, placing his hands on Eren's waist.

Eren tensed up under his touch and cringed. ''Uh.. Sir, why are you doing this?'', his eye were tight shut, fists clenched out of nervousness.

Levi's smile disappeared and he took a step back, spreading his arms. ''You _still_ believe there is a royal reason behind this??'', he yelled, annoyed.

Eren opened his eyes and slightly relaxed. ''T-there isn't?''

''No, you brat, I like you, that's the only reason to all of this!''

Eren's shoulders fell down completely, as well as his jaw. Levi took a moment to realise what he'd said, and even when he did, he didn't regret it; he still stood proud, angry at the boy for being so blind to all of the signs.

''You.. You like me..'', Eren said. He raised a hand and pressed his inxed finger to his chest. ''Me?''

The innocence of the boy overcame Levi's anger; the king couldn't help but grin at what he saw. ''Yes, you, idiot.'', he said through his grin. ''Why do you think I made you do all of those stupid things?''

Eren blinked. ''Because you're the king.'', he said it like it was obvious.

Levi crashed his face with his palm. ''My God, you're dense.'', he sighed, letting his hand drop back down. ''I tried to get your attention. Well, I obviously succeeded, but only in making you think I'm weird as fuck.''

Eren twitched, waving his hands in front of him. ''No no no, that's far from what I think!'', he said, making Levi look at him, one eyebrow up. ''I mean, sure, some tasks were very weird, especially the _my love_ one, but I never thought bad of it!'', Eren assured him, even thought he didn't sound too convincing.

Levi nodded, and smiled. ''Well then. What _did_ you think of me?'', he asked, making Eren balk in shock.

''I- I didn't give it much thought..''

''Sure, you didn't think about that guy in my room or Hanji and what they have to do with me _at all_..'', Levi kept his eyebrow up, smile still on his face. Eren was completely flushed now.

''Well that was...'', Eren started, but as soon as he caught Levi's look, he surrendered. ''Okay, I did think about it.'', he said. ''I didn't come to a conclusion per-say, but I was very bothered by those two... Other than that, I don't know.'', he looked like he was struggling with thoughts. ''What _was_ all that with those two, if you don't mind me asking?'', Eren didn't fear for his life at this point; he felt like he had the right to know.

''Hanji was being her crazy self, so she jumped me and started looking at my pupils, 'cause you weren't around. She was observing the effect of _love,_ she wanted to know the difference between having the person you like around, and then how it's like without them.'', Levi sounded disgusted. ''And that guy.. Well, I thought I would be able to find a substitute for you. I told Hanji to find me someone like you, and she did. I just never got to my room to see him.'', he explained. ''I'm glad I didn't. I didn't have to, anyway.''

Levi stepped closer and put his hands on Eren's waist again, except he didn't stop here like before; their lips were together again. But this time Levi took the kiss to another level, opening Eren's lips with his tongue. The boy's body tensed up, and he moaned under the kiss, simply because it felt good. Levi wanted to continue, but it would all be too fast. He separated himself from Eren, just to make sure he's not going to get carried away.

Even though he was taller, Eren stuffed his face into Levi's shoulder. ''Okay, I think I've reached the conclusion.'', he let out, his heartbeat way faster than before.

Levi smiled and embraced his boy even more. ''Oh really? What is that?''

The brunette caressed Levi's jawline. ''Does it really matter now?''

Levi shook his head, trying to figure out how he got so lucky that the one person he desired wanted him back.

''Honestly, nothing matters now.'', he said, stealing another kiss, embracing him like they were at the end of existance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
